Minha Obscuridade
by neoncecih
Summary: Ela, está imersa na escuridão que ele ajudou a criar. Songfic com "Going Under", onde Gina escreve uma carta à Draco... Primeira parte.


Minha obscuridade

_Draco,_

_Não tenho a mínima idéia de como começar essa carta. Se bem que já comecei... De um modo bem estranho, mas comecei._

_Não me pergunte o por quê se eu estar lhe mandando essa carta, pois nem eu mesma sei. Na verdade, não estou sabendo de nada que acontece em minha vida desde que nos separamos. Eu só tenho gritado, chorado e desmaiado de fraqueza nesses últimos cinco dias. Tenho vontade de morrer, para não ter que enfrentar a vida sozinha, sem você para me acompanhar._

_Draco me diga, por favor... Por que foi embora?_

_Eu tenho pensado nisso dia e noite... Tenho pensado também em como você estaria, se já estaria vencido pelas forças do mal... Diga-me pelo amor de Merlin, que você não se entregou a uma vida tão obscura! Pois eu não desejo isso pra você, não mesmo, por experiência própria._

_Pois estou no lado escuro da vida nesse momento. Draco, o que sou sem você? Está tão difícil continuar essa carta... Estou tendo de engolir cada lágrima, cada pingo de orgulho que sempre existiram dentro de mim. Vou facilitar. Vou relembrar nossos momentos... Desde quando nos conhecemos de verdade._

**_"Now I will telll you what I´ve done for you_ **

_**(agora eu vou te contar o que eu tenho feito por você)**_

_**Fifty thousand tears I´ve cried**_

_**(eu tenho chorado cinqüenta mil lágrimas)**_

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**_

_**(gritando, enganando e sangrando por você)**_

_**And you still won´t hear me**_

_**(e você ainda não vai me ouvir)".**_

_Lembra-se de quando descobrimos que iríamos ser os protagonistas naquele filme trouxa? Que formaríamos um par? Estava quase sem coragem de começar as filmagens. Naquela época (imagino que sentia o mesmo), eu tinha nojo de você, raiva de você. Então, na primeira cena, eu olhava a todo instante para seus olhos e via só sofrimento, via que você estava perdido. Isso foi comprovado, quando te vi chorando, naquele beco sem iluminação, a três quadras do hotel onde estávamos. Eu não imaginava que era você ali. Ouvi soluços... No começo me deixaram assustada. Mas vi que era você. E eu, com esse coração mole, fui ver o que você tinha._

_Draco... Você havia desabafado comigo! A Weasley, aquela pobretona, nojenta, que você sempre fazia questão de ofender a cada milésimo de segundo, em Hogwarts._

_Eu daria de tudo para ouvir cada letra do que você falou comigo aquela noite novamente. Saiba, agora, que eu chorei, me matei de chorar quando cheguei no quarto de hotel. Você estava tão perdido quanto eu. E eu mesma pensando em me matar de rancor._

_De uma forma meio indireta, você me salvou. _

_Continuamos a conversar mesmo depois do ocorrido. Você chorava em todas as conversas, e eu junto a você. Até aquele dia, em que demos nosso primeiro beijo, de certa forma, cinematográfico. Mas não foi um beijo de cinema. Você aprofundou aquele beijo... O diretor cortou, e nós continuamos nos beijando, nem sei por quanto tempo. Eu não tive coragem de não corresponder a esse beijo. Naquela época, eu tinha um certo dó de mim mesma, embora isso só fosse claro no meu subconsciente, e tinha dó de você também. _

_Mas, Draco... Eu tinha sentimentos por você. Por mais que gritasse comigo, que descontasse a sua raiva do mundo em mim, por mais que me xingasse, que me agredisse... Eu nunca fugi de você. E é isso que você acabou de fazer comigo._

_Encontrávamos todos os dias, naquele mesmo beco. No dia do beijo, ficamos calados... Mas eu acabei chorando, silenciosamente. Não sabia e nem sei o porquê. Estava escuro e você percebeu que eu estava chorando! Que eu estava... Ferida. Você me abraçou, e aquilo foi um choque tão grande pra mim que eu só consegui sentir frio na hora... Você deve ter percebido isso, pois me abraçou mais forte. Eu não entendia você. E não entendo ainda, tampouco. Você era imprevisível, uma hora me xingava, na outra... Você estava me abraçando._

_Era uma relação tão estranha, a nossa. Vai ver foi isso que me fez depender de você para dormir, para sonhar e sorrir. Eu sentia que estava começando a ser feliz..._

_**"Don´t want your hand this time I´ll save myself **_

_**(não quero a sua mão, agora eu vou me salvar)**_

_**Maybe I´ll wake up for once**_

_**(talvez eu acorde de uma vez)**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**(não tormentada diariamente, enganada por você)**_

_**Just when i thought I´d reached the bottom**_

_**(justo quando eu penso que alcancei o fundo)**_

_**I´m dying again**_

_**(estou morrendo de novo)".**_

_Nosso segundo beijo em cena. A forma como você me abraçou, a forma como você me beijou, a forma como você me tratava como se eu fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana, prestes a quebrar, com qualquer movimento brusco. Isso me encantou, Draco. Me fez pensar melhor sobre você... E mais uma vez fomos além do tempo, no beijo. Eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse, afinal, se fosse assim, eu não estaria passando o que passo agora. Você fora tão carinhoso comigo, naqueles perfeitos 23 dias. Não gritava mais comigo, não descontava sua raiva em mim... _

_Você me olhava de uma forma tão diferente... Meu Merlin, Draco! Eu tinha pensado, antes de ser convidada pra fazer aquele filme que mudaria a minha vida pra sempre, que tinha alcançado, finalmente, o fim da consciência, o fim da vida. Eu pensava que tinha chegado ao fundo. Você apareceu me puxando, com a idéia de que eu não era a única pessoa infeliz no mundo. E eu cheguei, por alguns dias, ao topo, com a sua ajuda e, de repente, você soltou a corda que me segurava. Você me colocou mais no fundo ainda e devolveu à minha mente a idéia de que a morte é a melhor saída... Que eu estou morrendo de novo. Draco, você pôs tudo a perder, da noite pro dia, para nós... Para mim!_

_Você havia me dito, certa noite, que a melhor hora da sua vida fora quando conversamos, na primeira vez, naquele beco. Você também havia descoberto alguém igual. Eu._

_Toda vez que você me abraçava, ou me beijava, o mundo parecia parar. O meu coração resolvia, do nada, querer saltar pela boca. Você curava as minhas feridas, quando cuidava de mim, ou até quando simplesmente me olhava, bem dentro dos olhos._

_Eu estava feliz, e eu sentia que você também estava._

_No décimo quinto dia da nossa estranha relação, você apareceu no meu quarto, com um presente... Quando eu abri, era um diário. Parecia, pelo menos._

"_Tudo o que você redigir nesse caderno, eu ficarei sabendo"._

_Você disse. Isso era estranho. Hoje eu sei que é um caderno duplo, enfeitiçado. Tudo o que eu escrevo nele é escrito em uma cópia, feita juntamente ao que você me deu, ao mesmo tempo. Eu durmo abraçada á ele, todas as noites, desde que você me deixou. _

_**"I´m going under **_

_**(eu estou indo para baixo)**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**(me afogando em você)**_

_**I´m falling forever**_

_**(estou caindo eternamente)**_

_**I´ve got to beak through**_

_**(eu tenho avançado)**_

_**I´m going under"**_

_**(eu estou indo para baixo)**_

_O seu cheiro ainda está empreguinado nele. A sua colônia importada, da Suíça, como você mesmo me disse nesse mesmo décimo quinto dia. Eu te abracei, agradeci... Sorri, mas você não fez o mesmo. Abraçou-me. Eu percebia que você estava chorando em meus braços. Abracei-te mais forte, e mesmo assim você não parou. Você tinha segurança e confiança em mim, eu sentia. Eu tentei te ver, mas você não deixou. Você nunca me encarou quando chorava perto de mim, assim como eu, pelo orgulho. Quando finalmente você afrouxou o abraço, eu pude te ver. Essa cena não sai da minha cabeça. Assombra-me toda noite. Ai, Draco, eu faria qualquer coisa pra te impedir de ler aquela carta, se dependesse de mim._

_Seus olhos estavam quase roxos e vermelhos, de tanto chorar. Eu li aquela maldita carta, que dizia que dali a nove dias você teria sua cerimônia, como comensal da morte. Eu chorei junto a você. Eu não queria que fosse embora. Não tínhamos, tampouco, uma relação admitida e concreta. Mas eu te amava. Eu tive a certeza disso, naquela noite..._

_Eu te abracei novamente, e deixei você derramar todas as lágrimas de dor, da ferida que se abriu de novo. Eu senti que você estava fugindo daquele seu destino, escrito naquela carta. Não tenho certeza, até hoje, mas senti, naquele momento._

_Quando você parou de chorar, que eu vi que você estava mais calmo, eu te soltei. Eu precisava de um beijo seu. E assim foi. Aquele beijo... Nossa, eu não esqueço o sabor, o sabor do amor. Draco, você não sabe, você não tem noção do significado daquele beijo pra mim, até hoje. Você me beijou de uma forma tão... Doce, que eu nunca imaginei um Malfoy fazer na vida. Eu sinto saudades daqueles beijos, Draco. Eu sinto saudades de você... Eu preciso de você para continuar de pé. Eu chorei, no meio do beijo. De felicidade. _

_Eu estava sendo feliz! Você me trouxe a felicidade, naquele dia e sempre. Mas agora não mais._

_Você me deitou na cama, delicadamente, enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. E, naquela nossa primeira noite de amor, eu senti na pele, com uma felicidade abundante, que você me amava. Você passou o dia seguinte inteiro comigo, sem medo do que a imprensa trouxa ou bruxa diria. Você sorria agora. Eu havia feito você esquecer daquela maldita carta, ao menos por um tempo._

_Eu estou confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça. Eles se direcionam apenas a você, ao nosso amor. Não consigo mais separar o que é verdade, ou o que é mentira... Você nunca havia mentido pra mim. Você me disse, com todas as sílabas, que nunca iria me deixar, naquele dia. E naquele mesmo bendito dia, você foi embora, me deixou perdida, sem você. Eu passei da simples depressão, para a obscuridade, a MINHA obscuridade. Eu me afoguei cada dia mais, desde que você me deixou... Draco, eu estou morrendo novamente, como antes de te conhecer._

_**"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies **_

_**(diminuindo e movendo as verdades e as mentiras)**_

_**So I don´t know what´s real and what´s not**_

_**(eu não sei o que é real ou o que não é)**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**(sempre confundindo as coisas na minha cabeça)**_

_**So I can´t trust myself, anymor**_

_**(eu não posso confiar mais em mim mesma)**_

_**I´m dying again**_

_**(estou morrendo de novo)".**_

_Você não desgrudou de mim, você me beijava a cada segundo, me abraçava. Mas nunca disse que me amava. Eu pensava não ter dúvidas quanto a isso. Uma vez, você invadiu a cena em que eu beijava outro e começou a bater nele. Eu fiquei desesperada com aquilo, você me pôs em desespero. Não por causa do outro, o Ian. Mas por causa de você. Eu tinha medo de você sair machucado daquela briga._

_Você olhou pra mim e viu que eu estava desesperada. Logo, eu estava em seus braços novamente, chorando, e eu ouvia, ao longe, você me pedindo desculpas desesperadamente. Eu nunca te vi tão arrependido, com o olhar sempre me dizendo "Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, eu sou um idiota.", e você mesmo dizia isso. Draco, você nunca, nunca mesmo, foi idiota. Se foi, você foi o idiota mais perfeito do mundo..._

_Até que naquela terça feira, você acordou estranho. Já estava vestido quando acordei e tinha marcas de lágrimas pela face. Eu te perguntei o que havia acontecido, e você não quis me contar. Me lembrei, repentinamente, da sua cerimônia como comensal. _

_Você parecia me evitar... _

_Sempre quando você começava a olhar para os meus olhos, você mudava de direção. Draco, eu não te levei a sério naquele dia. Pois eu não QUIS te levar a sério. Você parecia fora de si, fora do mundo que você e eu criamos com a nossa relação. Você disse para não te procurar, caso acontecesse alguma coisa... Disse também para eu não conversar com você hoje. Você não apareceu nas filmagens, o diretor chorou de desespero. E eu ainda mais. Procurei-te em todo canto do hotel e não te achei. Só havia um lugar que você poderia estar: o beco._

_Corri para lá. Eu te vi, deitado, chorando, com os pulsos cortados, sangrando, gritando. Eu mesma gritei. Era a minha própria imagem passada que eu vi em você. Eu tremia de nervoso. Aproximei-me de você, rapidamente. Ainda estava com o figurino do filme, agora completamente irreconhecível. Tratei de fechar os cortes em seus pulsos, nervosa. Eu sabia que você havia tentado se suicidar. Mas por quê? Estávamos tão felizes... VOCÊ estava tão feliz!_

_Eu chorava. Você não olhava pra mim. Havia parado de gritar. Fitava o nada. Eu fiquei com tanto medo, naquela noite! Fiquei com um medo crescente de te perder... Que está em meu peito até hoje, mais forte ainda._

_Eu segurei a sua mão, e só então você me encarou. Você se levantou, devagar... Parecia sentir dores. Eu te ajudei e lhe estendi a outra mão. Você não sorria, as lágrimas rolavam silenciosamente a sua face. _

_Nós ficamos lá, olhando um e o outro, durante um tempo. Depois, eu te abracei e me lembro, como se fosse agora, o que sussurrei em seus ouvidos, tremendo, suando frio... Draco, eu te amava tanto! E ainda amo..._

"_O que houve...? Draco, por favor, fale comigo... Me diga o que esta acontecendo..."._

_Eu sei que eu estava gelada. _

_Eu sei que eu estava sangrando por dentro._

_Eu sei que eu estava tremendo, descompassada._

_Eu sei que eu estava com medo._

_Eu sei que eu estava morrendo... Desde aquele momento._

_E eu sei, que você notou isso._

_**"I´m going under **_

_**(eu estou indo para baixo)**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**(me afogando em você)**_

_**I´m falling forever**_

_**(estou caindo eternamente)**_

_**I´ve got to break through**_

_**(eu tenho avançado)**_

_**I´m going under**_

_**(eu estou indo para baixo)".**_

_Você me abraçou ainda mais forte... Mas você também estava gelado, e estava tremendo... Estava fraco. _

_Você precisava mais de mim do que eu de você, naquele momento. Levantei-me, com dificuldade, e te ajudei a fazer o mesmo. Fomos juntos até o seu quarto. Percebi que havia feito as malas... Que não havia ficado comigo a noite toda. Eu te perguntei de novo o que havia acontecido no beco, você novamente não disse nada. Draco, eu te balancei, cheguei a te bater, de nervoso! E você, se mantinha fechado, sério, deixando as lágrimas livres, para decerem até o chão._

_Eu me joguei no chão, e você veio ao meu lado. Agora, lembrando daquela noite, me sinto arrepiada, mais perdida ainda do que já estou. Finalmente, você disse alguma coisa, baixo, mas disse._

"_Eu... Não quero que sofra... Por minha causa"._

_Não mesmo? Você já havia feito isso. E muito bem, aliás. Mas mesmo assim, me abri pra você, e disse que te amava, e que sempre te amaria. Draco, você não reagiu. Não passou nenhum sentimento, pelos seus olhos. Você estava confuso, e sofria. Mais nada eu vi ali, naqueles espelhos azul-acinzentados que são seus olhos, mas que nem sempre revelam todos os seus sentimentos._

_Você me aconchegou em seus ombros. Eu continuei chorando por um tempo. E depois adormeci. Eu não queria ter adormecido, Draco... Mas o cansaço me venceu. Eu grito até hoje por ter dormido, em seus braços. Pois, naquela cinzenta manhã de quarta-feira, no nosso 23º dia de relacionamento..._

_Eu não te achei._

_Você sumiu, desapareceu. _

_Draco, eu fiquei tão perdida... Cancelei o meu contrato imediatamente com o diretor do filme e fui para a minha casa, onde eu teria o apoio de minha família. Não lhes disse que sofria por sua causa. Afinal, você não queria que eu sofresse justamente por você. Mas..._

_Isso não foi possível._

**_"So go on and scream _**

**_(então continue a gritar)_**

**_Scream at me I´m so far away_**

**_(grite para mim, que estou tão longe)_**

**_I won´t be broken again_**

**_(eu não vou estar quebrada de novo)_**

**_I´ve got to breathe I can´t keep going under_**

**_(eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar indo para baixo)"._**

_E agora estou aqui, retirando forças de sei lá onde, para escrever essa carta para você. Só quero que saiba que hoje, eu vou descer para a sala. Eu vou me alimentar, depois de quatro dias na base de água, para que quando você chegar, eu possa estar em condições de te abraçar bem forte e dizer milhões de vezes que te amo. Vou ficar lá na sala, te esperando. Não vou dormir enquanto não sentir seu toque macio em mim, Draco. Por favor, não me desaponte._

_Eu sei que estou no fundo, bem fundo da vida. Mas vou me reerguer, somente pra te ver e dizer que te amo, coisa que eu não fiz antes, no qual me arrependo agora, amargamente._

_Eu te amo, Draco..._

_Beijos e abraços,_

_Gina Weasley_

N/A: Oieeee!!! Belezinha? Ta aí uma songfic super hiper mega melodramática (bem... pelo menos vai ter uma continuação menos triste )... Com Going Under, música muito phopha do Evanescence (banda q eu amo de paixãooo). E hoje não estou com humor para fazer uma nota gigante, então, eu fico por aqui mesmo...

Agradecimento ixpecial pra Lilli Evans (Nathhhh XD), que teve a paciência de betar essa song (abaixo tem um comentário ixpecial dela )

NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DOS REVIEWS !!!

Beijãooooooo,

Lívia (Emma, ou cecília... como preferirem )

N/B: Oiêê o/

Blzoca??? XD Eu betei essa fic... EU VI ELA PRIMEIRO QUE TODOS!!! MORRAM de invejaaa... pq eu fui a privilegiada XD

Ciça, keridaaa, sua fic tá marivilindosa, adorei mtaunzaum...

Valeu por ter me deixadu betar, viu? XDDD

Kissus, fowfaaa n.n

Nath – Lilli Evans – (www).(fanfiction).(net)/(lillievans)


End file.
